The Chambers Show
by Grusnoid
Summary: Just a little something I thought of. After reading Resi Roach's story The Claire Show. Basically the Truman Show, just with Rebecca. Rated M for coarse language, and maybe lemon content. Don't hold your breath though. BillyXRebecca story.
1. Chapter 1 Umbrella Media Inc

The Chambers Show.

Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work of fiction. I in no way, shape, or form own Resident Evil. Resident Evil is the property of Capcom and Shinji Mikami. Please support the official release. I also do not own any of the other copyrighted material that appears in this story. All copyrighted material are the property of their respected owners.

A/N: Inspired by The Truman Show. This is basically just the same premise as The Truman Show. I figured what if Rebecca's life, had basically been in the hands of one Umbrella Inc. If they basically made a whole world, and kept Rebecca in it for basically her whole life. Then made a T.V. show out of what they monitored. Yeah. The Truman Show, while kinda funny. Was basically saying that we keep craving entertainment, at another persons expense. The whole what is our world coming to stick. Well enough of my nonsensical Bull Shit On with the story.

Chapter 1. Umbrella Media Inc.

October 1st 1980. Baltimore Maryland. 9:00 A.M.

'We have breaking news to share with all the people out there in T.V. land. Umbrella Media Incorporated. Has released a new contest. They are willing to pay for all the expenses of a lucky woman, who is currently pregnant. It matters not how far along the woman may be. All that matters is that if your a woman, and pregnant. Then UMI wants you!'

"Did you hear that honey? We might be able to provide for our child after all."

"I heard. What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

The two soon to be parents got in their car, and drove to the nearest UMI station.

"Hello, and welcome to Umbrella Media Incorporated. My name is Gregory, how can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"My name is Howard, and this is my wife Susan. Where here for that contest you have."

"Of course, I'll take you to the men, who put the contest out. Follow me."

Howard, and Susan followed Gregory to a room. The man opened the door, and they saw two men sitting in easy chairs. One was a wearing a black three pieced suit. His blond hair was slicked, and he was smoking a Cuban cigar. He had a pair of designer sunglasses on. The other blond haired man wore a brown two pieced suit, His hair was in a bowl cut, and he was drinking whiskey out of a cut crystal glass.

"Howard. Susan. The man in the black suit, is our network executive. Albert Wesker. The man in the brown suit is the show's creator. William Birkin."

"I assume you are here for the contest. Well like Gregory said. I am Albert Wesker." Albert said as he got up, and took a drag on his cigar.

"Well I'm Howard Chambers, and this is my wife Susan." Howard said as he extended his hand.

"I don't shake hands with the poor, and disenfranchised." Albert said as he blew smoke into Howard's face.

"Don't mind Albert. He comes from a very regal family line. He was groomed to be an ass. My name is William, but you guys can call me Bill." William said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bill. So what do we do for this contest?" Howard asked as he shook William's hand.

"You already won. By being the first people to show up, you won the contest. Congratulations." William said as he drank some of his whiskey.

"So that's it?" Susan asked as she looked at her husband.

"Yup. Well we will need you to sign some papers. Nothing too major." William said as he pulled out the documents.

"Shouldn't we have a lawyer present?" Howard asked.

"Very well then. Don't win the contest. Walk out that door, and doom your child to a life of poverty. I don't give a shit, if you starve. Three less in the world, that's how I see it." Albert said as he took a drag on the cigar.

"We'll sign the papers!" Susan said. As she grabbed the pen out of William's hand, and signed her name on the documents.

"Susan!"

"Don't look at me like that Howard. If I can give our child, just the slightest hope of survival I will!" Susan said as she looked at her husband.

"Fine. I'll sign the papers." Howard signed the papers after Susan.

"So how far along are you?" William asked.

"I'm due any day now." Susan said as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Good. Well we'll monitor your progress, and pay for your expenses till the child is born. Here are the keys to your hotel room, and You will be checked over by some of the worlds best doctors before you go." William said as he hit the intercom.

"This is William Birkin. Send in the doctors, we have a winner." William said as he shut the intercom off.

The doctors came in, and looked over Susan.

October 25th 1980. Baltimore Maryland. 10:00 P.M.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said as he held the newborn.

"A little girl. I'm so happy." Susan said as she looked at the newborn.

The doctor washed the child up, and warped it in a blanket.

"Here you are William. Your new star." The doctor said as he handed William the baby.

"What's going on here?" Howard asked as he stood.

"You signed the contract. The child is legally ours. We have no need for you." Albert said. As he walked away with William, and the baby.

"Now see here!" Howard said as he grabbed onto Albert's shoulder.

"I don't like to be touched by the poor!" Albert said as he punched Howard, and broke his nose.

Albert straightened himself up, and left the two in the room.

"Now that you have your star William. What will she be called?" Albert asked as he pulled out a cigar.

"Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers. Looks like The Chambers Show is on track now."

"Good. We have a star, and a studio. Now all we need is a cast." Albert said as he William, and Rebecca got into a Limo.

The Limo drove off, and left the hospital.

A/N: Short chapter. Well it looks like William, and Albert have their star. So who will they get for a cast? Well you're just going to have to wait. I don't know what Rebecca's parents look like, since we wont see them till later, if at all. Well I hope you enjoy. Remember to review, and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cast

Chapter 2. The Cast.

October 26th 1980. Baltimore Maryland. 7:00 A.M.

"Okay listen up. We are going to need friends, neighbors, and family members. So I want three lines." William said as he got on a blow horn. He then walked into a room.

"I have your coffee Mr. Birkin." Annette said as she entered the room.

"Ah. Thank you Annette. You are a valued member of this organization." William said as he took his coffee.

Annette blushed and walked out.

"Honestly William. I don't see why you're so nice to her. You know that lowly insects like that, are a dime a dozen." Albert said as he lit a cigar.

"It's called being polite Albert. Something you obviously, have no idea how to do." William said as he drank some of his coffee.

"Hmph. If I was polite, I wouldn't be where I am today. William. You're too soft on these people. The name of the game is money, and it's a game I am very successful at." Albert said as he took a drag on his cigar.

"Theirs more to life than money Albert."

"You're right William. Theirs also power. Like the power I have over you, and the child."

"Albert, maybe I should handle the casting. I can obviously see that we won't get anywhere, with you spitting bile."

"You want to know something William? I will spit all the fucking bile I want! Why? Because it's my money, my time, and my show! You may have thought of the idea, but without me. You would still be in development hell! Remember your place Birkin, it's me calling the shots. Not you!" Albert said as he jabbed William's chest with his finger.

"I'll remember Albert. Lets just get the casting going." William said as he sat in his easy chair.

"My sentiments exactly." Albert said as he took a drag, and sat in his easy chair.

"Okay send in the first audition." William said as he hit the intercom.

"Right away Mr. Birkin." Annette said over the intercom.

The door opened. A man, and a little girl entered.

"Please come in. My name is William. I am the shows creator. And this man is Albert. He is the network executive."

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Richard Valentine, and this is my daughter Jill."

Richard was about 6'0 even he had a goatee, and kinda looked like John Wayne. He wore a two piece suit, and a fedora. Jill was wearing a sundress, and her hair was in a ponytail. She had a backpack on, and a Houston Oilers baseball cap.

"That is child is a miscreant, if I've ever seen one." Albert said as he took a drag.

"Well if it's the cap, I'm sorry. I can't get her to take it off." Richard said as he looked at his daughter.

"Nonsense. I..."

"Don't mind Albert. He was raised in an old fashioned manner. Tell me about yourself." William said as he cut Albert off.

"Well. I was born in St. Louis, and I'm basically a working man. My daughter Jill was born in Houston. That's where I met her mother."

"Where is Jill's mother now?" William asked as he drank some of his coffee.

"She passed on, while giving birth to Jill."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What is it you do for a living?"

"I work in a foundry."

"I see. What makes you believe that you are qualified to be in the show?"

"Well. I'm upfront, and honest. I have taken a few acting classes, and I learn fast." Richard said as he held on to his daughter's hand.

"I see. Albert do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Do you mind if we ask your daughter some questions?" William asked as he adjusted himself in his chair.

"No, not at all."

Jill walked forward.

"How old are you Jill?" William asked as he drank some of his coffee.

"I'm six sir."

"Do you like the Oilers?"

"Yeah, their the greatest."

"Okay. Have you lived in Houston all your life?"

"Yes."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well. I like to play hopscotch, jump rope, and tether ball."

"Those are fun activities. So, if we cast you. What do you think you would do?"

"I don't know? Probably go to school, and have fun."

"Well I thank you for your honesty Jill. Albert, would you like to ask Jill anything?"

"Just one question. Will you remove that hat, if we require you to?"

"If I have to, yes."

"No questions then."

"Well I think that this was very productive. We'll let you know by tomorrow if you were cast." William said as he shook Richard, and Jill's hand.

"Thank you. Come along Jill." Richard said as he opened the door.

"You can send in the next audition. Annette."

"Right away Mr. Birkin."

Ten hours later.

"Well that should do it for the first day. Wait. We have one more. A Mr. Billy Coen." William said as he looked at the list.

"Annette."

"Yes Mr. Birkin?"

"Could you send Mr. Coen in?"

"Right away Mr. Birkin."

"The door opened, and a boy wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a tank top entered."

"I think you made a mistake Annette. You sent a boy in."

"That's Mr. Coen"

"Okay then." William said as he turned the intercom off.

"Are we going to do this interview or not?" Billy asked as he sat in a chair.

"Why you petulant little brat! How dare you speak in such a tone! I outta..."

"Cram it, old man!" Billy said as he cut Albert off.

"I like this kid. Tell me about yourself Billy. How old are you?" William asked.

"Eight."

"Where were you born?"

"Pittsburgh."

"The Steel City huh? You a Steelers fan?"

"That's like asking a resident of Green Bay, if their a Packers fan. The answer should be obvious."

"Okay, settle down tough guy. Just making idle chit chat. Trying to figure everything out. So. Where are your parents?"

"Their six feet under. Traffic collision."

"Pardon my asking. But why didn't you say accident?"

"Cause. An accident implies, that no one is to blame."

"Okay then. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Do you have a guardian, or adoptive parent?"

"No, and I'm not going to an orphanage. I have lived on the streets since I was six, and I can survive."

"Well do you have any where to go?"

"If you don't accept me. I'll go back to Pittsburgh."

"Well then. Welcome aboard."

"What?! William, you can't be serious!"

"I am Albert. This child needs a safer place to be, than the streets of Pittsburgh."

"Fine, but he's your responsibility. If he causes any trouble, he's gone." Albert said as he left the room.

"Come on. I'll take you to my house." William said as he escorted Billy out of the room.

One week later.

"Okay. We got our cast." William said as he put held the cast sheets.

"It's about time William. So who do we have?"

"Well you know the two definite ones. Billy, and Rebecca. We have, the Redfields, the Valentines, the Walkers, the Wongs, and the Aikens. The rest are bit characters, not worth mentioning."

"Good. I have been informed that Raccoon City, has been constructed near Lake Michigan."

"What state?"

"Illinois."

"Good. Let's get this show on the road." William said as he walked out the door with Albert.

The two walked down the hall, and left to visit Raccoon City.

A/N: We have a cast! Well Albert and William have a cast. I would like to thank Resi Roach for reviewing, and favoriting.


	3. Chapter 3 Five Years Five Emmys

Chapter 3. Five Years. Five Emmys.

September 8th 1985. Raccoon City Illinois. 7:00 A.M.

"Well, It's been a roller coaster ride people. But we won our fifth straight Emmy!" William said as he held up the award.

The entire room applauded.

"Well I must say William, I had my doubts. But five Emmys in a row. I don't think any other television show, has done that." Albert said as he looked at the award.

"I just got the ratings!" Annette said as she entered the room.

"How are they, honey?" William said as he walked over to Annette.

"Were still number one world wide!"

"That's so awesome!" William said as he hugged Annette.

"Would everyone clear the room please. I would like to speak with William. Alone."

The room cleared out. William, and Albert where the only ones in the room.

"Can you believe it Albert?! Five years running, and were still number one!"

"I must say, that within the first year, I made back my investment, and then some. Now I stand to be, the richest man on earth. William, I want to give you something. It's five million dollars, I have been meaning to give you for five years now. I know you and Annette, have been thinking about settling down. So here's a head start." Albert said. As he pulled a brief case, full of hundred dollar bills, up onto the table.

William about fell over, when he saw the money. His eyes were huge, and he just about tripped over himself. He kept his composure though, and closed the brief case. He took the money off the table.

"Thank you Albert. When I first meet you, I thought you were an ass. Now you have become a good friend." William said as he extended his hand.

"You're welcome, William." Albert said as he shook Williams hand

Meanwhile In the city.

"Have a good day at school Rebecca!"

"I will! Thanks mom!" Rebecca said as she got on the bus.

"Hi Rebecca!" Claire said as she waved at Rebecca.

"Claire! How are you?" Rebecca asked as she sat next to Claire.

"Good. Except my bone headed brother Chris, destroyed my Lego castle last night." Claire said. As she threw a paper ball at her brother, who was sitting one seat ahead.

The paper ball hit Chris, and he shapely turned his head. He glared at his little sister.

"What was that for?!" Chris asked, the anger dripping from his voice.

"That was for destroying my castle." Claire said, as she threw another ball at her brother.

Chris kept his cool, and tried to reason with Claire. "I said I was sorry. Besides I had to practice for field hockey try outs."

Claire got right into her brother's face. "You should have done that outside!"

"Heh. Yeah right. Like I'm going to practice, in the pothole filled lawn we have."

"You should have thought about that. Before you dug the lawn up, looking for treasure." Claire said as she got another ball ready.

"Hey! There is treasure, in that there lawn. And I intend to find it."

Claire just rolled her eyes, and turned to Rebecca. "Would you like to add anything Rebecca?"

Rebecca just chuckled at her friend's plight. "No. I already knew your brother was an idiot."

The bus stopped in a place it hadn't before. A teenager with a tattoo on his arm, entered the bus. Rebecca was intrigued by the boy. He was wearing a t-shirt, so his whole tattoo was hidden to a point. His hair was dark brown, and combed back. he wore a pair of blue jeans, and what looked like hiking boots. He walked toward the group, and sat two seats behind Claire and Rebecca.

"Who's that?" Rebecca whispered into Claire's ear.

"That's Billy Coen. I heard that he killed his parents in their sleep, and ate them." Claire whispered back.

Billy heard his name, and looked up. He kept his ears open, and listened in on the whole conversation.

Chris leaned over his seat. "I heard that he once got into a wrestling match with a Grizzly Bear. And ate it's heart, gaining it's strength. So now when the moon is full. He turns into the bear he killed."

"I heard he picks his teeth with a crowbar." Richard said. As he popped his head over, the back part of the seat Rebecca, and Claire were sitting on.

Billy crept up to the group, and stood over them. "I heard that spreading roomers is a bad idea. But the bit about the crowbar is true."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" The kids let out an ear piercing scream.

"Coen! You cause anymore trouble you're off this bus! You understand?!" Larry the bus driver shouted.

"But I didn't....."

The old bus driver, raised his voice even more. "Do you understand?!"

"Yeah I understand."

"Good! Sit down!"

"Crotchety old fuck." Billy mumbled under his breath, as he sat in a seat.

Rebecca got up.

"Rebecca what are you doing?!" Claire asked.

"He looks lonely Claire. I'm going to talk to him." Rebecca said as she walked over to Billy.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Rebecca asked.

"Knock yourself out." Billy said as he scooted over.

Rebecca sat in the seat.

"Why are you so...."

"Hated, feared, loathed."

"If you want to put it that way, yeah."

Billy took in a deep breath, and looked at the young girl."It's because no one really knows me. They take one look at me, turn tail, and run. They make up stories about how I butchered my parents. Or how I turn into a werebear. Or how I pick my teeth with a crowbar." Billy said as he looked out the window.

"So what really happened to your parents."

"Traffic collision, they didn't make it." Billy said, trying to keep his tough guy persona up.

Rebecca saw right through, and heard the hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry. Did you love them?"

Billy knew that his attempt failed, and reluctantly answered her. "Yeah. I did. I fell into a deep depression, one I haven't fully recovered from yet."

"Is that why you put up a tough guy front? So no one will bother to ask you." Rebecca said as she looked at Billy.

"You could say that." Billy said as he looked at Rebecca.

Rebecca looked into his eyes, and saw the loneliness within them. She decided, that she would help get rid of it.

"Well, I want to listen to your story. All of it. I'm going to sit next to you, and learn it front to back."

Billy was taken aback, by how willing this girl was to listen. He wondered why a five year old, would be so interested. When he was that young, all he did was run around. Play with his friends, and have fun with his parents. Why was she so different? Why did she care? Out of all the people he meet in his life. A girl, eight years younger than him. Was the first person to care about him, since his parents death. He didn't want to risk destroying her future, and decided to try to get rid of her.

"That's wishful thinking. But you and I, are eight years apart. In three years I'll be driving, and you'll still be riding the bus."

"I don't care. I want to know about you."

"Why? Why do you care so much? I'm just another face in the crowd. Another memory waiting to fade. I'm better off forgotten."

"You look like you could use a friend." Rebecca said as she extended her hand.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll spill my guts out." Billy said as he shook Rebecca's hand.

The bus stopped, and everyone got off.

"I'll see you after school." Rebecca said as she walked into school.

"See ya." Billy said as he walked toward the school.

A/N: Well it looks like Billy and Rebecca, have had their first meeting. Billy really didn't want to open up, but Rebecca insisted. Poor Billy, it's rough being an orphan. I would like to thank USWeasilgirl, and rainfox88 for reviewing. I would also like to thank rainfox yet again, for adding my stories to her comunity. Rain you are a top notch person, and I hope your story Illusion goes great. I look forward to it, and Til Cuffs Do Us Part. Two outstanding works, that.... I have been informed by my producer Albert to wrap this up, and stop plugging everyone. So I will take Wesker's advice, and wrap this up. From Umbrella Media Inc. This is Grusnoid signing out. Until the next chapter. Peace.

P.S. I would like to remind everyone, that auditions for chapter one of my parody series will end this Wednesday. Their seems to be a little bit of confusion, as to what the Failcenaries is. It is an R.E. parody, and will follow a random, yet structured plot point. (If you're confused, don't worry. I'm just as confused.) Anyone can sign up, but I will need your physical discription. By this, I mean your height, hair color length and style, eye color, what you like to ware, body type, ect. If you are reading this for the first time, and have no earthly idea what I'm talking about. Go read my A/N in Billy's Birthday. There you will find more information.


	4. Chapter 4 A Shoulder To Cry On

Chapter 4. A Shoulder To Cry On.

July 10th 1991. Raccoon City Illinois. 10:00 A.M.

"Rebecca. Where are you going?"

"To Claire's. She said she has the new Mario game, for her SNES." Rebecca said as she left the house.

"Okay, just be careful." Rebecca's on screen mom said.

Rebecca walked down the street, and ran into Billy. Billy was driving a red, 1971 Cutlass convertible. The song Layla, by Derek and The Dominos, could be heard from the car. It was at the piano solo. Billy stopped when he saw Rebecca.

"Need a lift?" Billy asked as he looked out the passenger's side.

"Sure, why not." Rebecca said as she got into the car.

Billy hadn't seen Rebecca in a while. The last time he saw her, was the day before he got his drivers license. Since then, he just kinda forgot about her. He saw that she still sported the same hairstyle as always. She was the only girl, who could pull that look off. He saw short hair on other girls, but it looked terriable. She grew a little since he saw her, but still had the same glimmer in her eyes, when they became friends. He decided to turn the radio off, before he spoke to her.

"Where you headed?"

"My friend's house."

"Which one?"

"Claire."

"Chris' little sister. Yeah I know where that is."

Billy turned the car around, and drove toward Claire's.

"So what have you done since high school?"

"College."

"What are you studying for?"

"Mechanic. I found this car, and restored it myself." Billy said. As he handed before, and after pictures of the car to Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at the pictures, and saw what he did. She was impressed. it looked like a old, beat up, hunk of junk, before Billy worked on it. She looked at the interior pictures, and saw that the original condition was rough. The dash was tore up, the leather interior was junk, and it just looked, like it had been through a war.

"Wow. Did you do everything yourself?"

"Sure did. So how's middle school treating you?"

"Good, I guess. It's just been quiet without you around."

"Yeah, I have no intention of retuning to that place."

Billy parked the car in Claire's driveway.

Billy turned to Rebecca, and in a cheery tone said. "Here we are."

"Do you mind, if I ask you for your number?" Rebecca asked. Her face was a little red, and she didn't look at Billy.

Billy looked at Rebecca, and couldn't help but smile a little. He knew all to well, that Rebecca had a crush on him. He just thought of it, as a phase she was going through, and obliged her. He grabbed a piece of paper, and jotted his number down.

"This is my cell number. The best time to contact me, is at noon." Billy said as he handed Rebecca the paper.

"Thanks. Can I call you, if I need a ride?" Rebecca asked as she took the number.

"Sure. Just call me." Billy said as he looked at Rebecca.

Rebecca got out of the car. Billy put the car in reverse, and drove off. Rebecca walked toward the entrance of Claire's house. Claire watched the whole incident, and looked at the notes Albert gave her, one last time before opening the door.

"Who was that?"

"Billy. He dropped me off." Rebecca said, still a little light headed.

"Rebecca! Guys like that are trouble! They only want one thing, and that's sex. You can't hang around him!"

Rebecca heard this, and it instantly brought her back to Earth. She saw Claire's point, but was going to see, how Claire really felt.

"Why? Are you afraid he's going to rape me, or something?!"

"That guy is nothing but a snake, waiting to strike! Once he sinks his fangs in, it's all over!"

"Do you even know him? Have you ever talked to him, and listened to what he had to say?"

"I don't have to. He's evil, I can tell."

Rebecca had her answer, and it disappointed her. Her best friend, basically since she knew how to walk, was shallow. Only judging on outward appearance, instead of merit.

"Okay. Do you know, how his parents died?"

"They were killed by him."

"You're unbelievable Claire. You go around judging people, before you even know them. You know what, keep your SNES to yourself. Were not friends anymore."

Rebecca stormed off. She was angry, and saddened at the loss of her friendship, with Claire.

"Go ahead, and keep playing with fire Rebecca! But don't cry to me, when you get burned!" Claire shouted as she slammed the door shut.

Rebecca got to a pay phone, and called Billy.

"Hello, you're speaking to Billy."

Rebecca tried to choke back tears, but was overcome with emotion. She tried to keep composure, as she talked with Billy.

"Hey Billy. It's me Rebecca."

"You okay kiddo? You sound like you got hurt."

"I got into a fight with Claire. She said you were a rapist, and I defended you."

Billy was concerned. He was shocked at Claire. He knew she was defensive of Rebecca, and was basically a shield. Claire was always looking out for Rebecca, but this sounded fishy. She may have never uttered, but three syllables when they talked. But from what he saw. Claire never had a problem, with Rebecca being around him before.

"Okay. Where are you?"

"On the corner Roosevelt avenue, and Oak street."

"I'll be there soon."

Rebecca sat on the curb, and cried. Billy pulled up about five minuets latter. He got out of the car, and sat next to her.

"You okay dollface?"

Rebecca heard the name he called her. Dollface? She wasn't exactly sure that's what he called her. Still, she had to confirm her suspicions.

"What did you call me?"

"Dollface."

There it was again. Dollface. Did this guy, just walk off the set, of The Godfather? Rebecca quickly regained her composure, and confronted Billy.

"Are you a gangster from the nineteen twenties? I know where not far from Chicago, but really? Dollface?"

"You want a shoulder to cry on, or not?"

Rebecca got up, and hopped into Billy's Cutlass.

"So what happened?" Billy asked.

Rebecca explained the whole situation to Billy.

"Well. I can't believe she just came out, and called me a pedophile."

"I can see her point. It is weird for a eighteen year old, and a ten year old to be friends."

Billy looked at Rebecca, and knew she was right. It was weird, but only from those, on the outside looking in. What Billy saw in Rebecca, was support. She pulled him out of his depression, and basically got his life going. If it wasn't for her, he would probably be bumming it right now.

"I guess. You were right to get out of there. If all she wanted to do is be a bitch, then you made the right decision."

"Billy."

"Yeah."

"Is Claire right? Is that all boys your age, are interested in is sex?"

Billy was a little uneasy answering that question. He knew he would have to answer. So he told her, what she really wanted to know.

"No. I'm a lot deeper, than just thinking about sex every six seconds."

"That's not what I asked."

"But that's what you wanted to know. If all I thought about, is sex."

Rebecca knew she couldn't get anything past him. He was too old, and he was street smart. He knew how to read people, all to well.

"I guess you're right. I just wanted to prove to Claire, and everyone else that their wrong about you."

"You don't need to defend my honor. I think you will have a lot less headaches, if you just let them talk."

"I'm just sick of everyone saying how bad, and evil you are. About how you're a murderer, or a rapist. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one, who bothered to say hello to you."

Billy saw the frustration in her body language. Heard the anguish in her voice. He wanted help her, but these were issues, she would have to work out. He did the only thing, he knew would help. He reminded her, that they were still friends, and that he would always listen.

"You pretty much are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you're pretty much the only friend I have."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't ask for anyone other than you, to be my friend."

"You mean that?"

"Absolutely."

"Can you take me home? I want to forget about what happened, between Claire, and myself."

"Sure."

Billy drove to Recbecca's house, and parked in the driveway.

"Home sweet home." Billy said as he let the car idle.

"Thanks Billy." Rebecca said as she got out.

"See ya round, Dollface."

"See ya, Billy Goat."

Rebecca shut the car door, and walked to her house. Billy was dumbfounded, at the name she just called him. Billy Goat? He shook his head, and started the car.

"I can't believe she called me that." Billy said as he drove off.

Meanwhile at the station.

"Well Albert. Your plan to get Billy, away from Rebecca failed." William said as he watched the monitors

Albert leaned back in his chair, and lit his cigar. "I'll get him. I don't like the fact, that he keeps destroying the cameras, we put in his car."

William walked over, and tried to make eye contact. It was hard, considering the fact that Albert always wore sunglasses.

"Well you better think of something. Because our little girl is growing up, and falling hard for the bad boy."

"Not to worry William. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Albert said as he looked at Richard Aiken's portfolio.

William looked at the name on the portfolio. "So you're going to try to get Richard, and Rebecca together. Huh?"

"The fates work in mysterious ways William." Albert said as he walked out the door.

A/N: Well there it is. Chapter four. I just want to say, that Billy and Becca, will not have an intimate relationship. Not until Becca is eighteen, or older. I can't stress that enough. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you don't kill me for writing this. This point of the story, is not a cake walk for me. It's hard to not, make this creepy. I think I did a good job, trying not to make it creepy. It's just, people interprete things differently. I'll have the new chapter up A.S.A.P. Til then, peace.


	5. Chapter 5 Love Square

Chapter 5. Love Square

Raccoon City. July 11th 1991. 8:00 A.M.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hello."

"Hello Mrs. Chambers. Is Rebecca home?"

"No Richard. She went to Elza's house."

"Thanks." Richard said as he went down the steps, and hopped on his bike.

_'I should check Elza's house. But knowing Rebecca, she's probably with Billy.' _

Richard pedaled his bike to Elza's house, and checked for Rebecca. He walked up to the front door of Elza's house, and knocked on it.

"Hey Richard, what's up?" Elza asked as she opened the door.

"Is Rebecca here?"

"Yeah. She was talking to me, about how Claire was the other day."

"What happened?"

Elza explained the events that happened, the other day.

"Well, Claire has a point. I mean, no one knows what that guy is like."

"I heard that Richard!" Rebecca said as she walked to the door.

"Hey Rebe..."

"Don't start Richard. I'm not in the mood, to listen to you bad mouth Billy. You know what, you're all the same. You judge someone, before you know them."

"Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist, to see that Billy is bad news."

Rebecca was serious. She wasn't capable, of listening to people bash on Billy. Rebecca looked at Richard, and shook her head. She pointed him toward his bike.

"Just leave Richard. I already lost one friend. I don't want to end our friendship, on the same note, as I did with Claire." Rebecca said as she shut the door.

"Strike one." Richard said as he walked to his bike.

"Ugh! Why does everyone keep telling me, that Billy is a menace!" Rebecca said as she walked into the living room, with Elza.

Elza knew Rebecca was having a rough time. She wanted to be their for her friend, so she took Rebecca's side. Elza had only met Billy a few times, and wondered why everyone disliked him. He was certainly hansom enough, to have practically any girl he wanted. Why did people shy away from him?

"I guess it's because no one has gotten to know Billy, like you have."

"Billy isn't the monster, everyone makes him out to be. I feel like I'm in a movie. Every time I spend time with him, or talk to him. There are twenty different people, saying I shouldn't. If I thought I was in danger. I would have never bothered to talk to him. I would have gone over the cliff, with the rest of the sheep."

"Well. Life has a way, of looking down on people, who are different. People who don't follow, the predetermined course in life. It sucks, but that's how the world is."

Rebecca was relieved, that at least one of her friends, could see past Billy's exterior. Elza was kinda wild in her own sense, and always came up with weird accusations. She was defiantly fun to be around, and knew how to say the right thing.

"Still. I just want people to see in Billy, what I see in him."

"What's that?"

"He's a really troubled guy. He lost his parents when he was six, and grew up on the streets of Pittsburgh. He's basically cared for himself his whole life, and never had the chance to be a kid. He was forced into adulthood, when his parents passed on."

"Why didn't he go to an orphanage?"

"He doesn't trust them. He sees them, as internment camps. He didn't want to run the risk, of getting adopted by abusive people."

"So he basically, fought, scratched, and struggled. To stay alive, in Pittsburgh."

"He moved here when he was eight."

It was at this moment, Elza pieced together her wildest accusation yet. Elza was a sucker for romance, and always seemed to have some kind, of romance movie or book. She was indulged into. She saw Billy, and Rebecca's relationship, as something deeper than just a friendship.

"Oh my god. I just pieced this together. You're in love with him!"

"What?! Elza, he's eighteen! Come on. You really think he's going to hold out, until I'm eighteen?"

"Oh come on Rebecca. It's all there. The troubled past, the tough guy persona, the rugged handsomeness. You're in love with the bad boy. The guy everyone says is trouble, but the main heroine falls in love with regardless."

Rebecca knew Elza had a wild streak, but to assume that Rebecca was in love with Billy?! That was damn near heresy. Scratch that, it was heresy!

"Elza. This isn't a movie, or a book. It's real life."

"Okay. Just answer me a few questions. When you're with him, do your palms sweat?"

"kinda."

"Does your heat race?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel nervous?"

"A little, I guess."

"You're in love."

"You really think so."

"I know so. The question is, does he feel the same?"

Rebecca pondered the possibility, but then reality smacked her across the face. She knew he would never wait for her. Besides, this was creepy enough already. Rebecca made sure that her parents, never found Billy's number. If they did. They were going to wonder why, a ten year old. Was hanging out, with a eighteen year old. Rebecca decided to try to reason with Elza. That already sounded impossible.

"That's gross Elza! Like I said, he's eighteen. I'm ten, going to be eleven. I don't think he's going to wait, til he's twenty six. To start a romantic relationship with me."

"You never know Rebecca. He just might."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. He basically said, you're his only friend. Think about that for a second. Out of everyone in, or close to his age group. You, are his only friend. A girl eight years, younger than him."

"Yeah. That is a little strange."

"A little! Rebecca! The guy is eight years older than you! And you are the only friend he has!"

Rebecca's plan to reason with Elza failed miserably. So instead, she listened to what Elza said. She found herself agreeing, that if she was Billy's only friend. Their might be hope, for a romantic relationship in the future.

"Yeah. I mean, you think at least someone else. Would be his friend."

"And you're worried he won't wait. Why?"

"Cause he is really handsome, and deep. I mean, I've never meet anyone like him. Oh my god! I am in love with him!" Rebecca said as she sat in a recliner, and put her hand on her forehead.

"Told ya." Elza said as she sat next to Rebecca.

"Still. I don't see a romantic relationship with him. I mean the age difference is the biggest factor."

"Love knows no bounds Rebecca. If you want to be with him, ask him. Ask him if he will wait. The worst he will say, is no."

"I guess you're right. But still, how do I know that it's not just hormones. That what I'm feeling is real."

Elza had a feeling, that Rebecca would try to bring something medical in. She was prepared though, and kept the conversation tipped in her favor.

"That's a hard question to answer Rebecca. But you're the only one who can answer it. Just ask yourself one question. Do you feel the same with him, then you do with another guy? If the answer is no, and he makes you feel different. Then he's the one."

"Okay, I'm going to talk to him. At noon."

"Why noon?"

"He said it's the best time to contact him."

"You want to play a game, to pass the time?"

"Sure."

Four hours latter.

"Hello, you're talking to Billy."

"Billy, it's me. Rebecca."

"Hey dollface. What can I do for ya."

Rebecca really hated that name. She thought it was tacky, and tasteless. Still. She knew Billy, would probably never stop calling her that. So she just decided to let it go, and move on.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you now?"

"Elza Walker's house. Fourteen seventy six, Maple drive."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Billy said as he hung up.

Thirty minutes latter, Billy drove up to Elza's house. Rebecca was outside, and walked up to the Cutlass. She got in, and Billy drove off.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"You think you're in love with me. Don't ya."

"I do."

Billy didn't want to hurt Rebecca, but knew she was going to try, to be with him. Billy did have feelings for her, but knew the law. Besides, if he could be with her. He wanted her as an adult, not a child.

"Well, it's common for a girl, your age to think that. I mean you are at the age, where your body starts to develop."

"It's just that I've never meet anyone like you before. You remember when we meet?"

"Yeah, you had no fear. You were the only person on that bus, willing to talk to me."

"Well I wanted to be polite. You did look lonely by yourself."

"I'm glad you talked to me. And I know where this conversation is headed. You want me to wait for you."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I know what it's like to be your age. You think I'm the only guy for you. Rebecca, eight years is a long time. I may not be there for you, when you reach eighteen. You might find a different guy by that time. So much can happen, within that time frame. I don't think you should invest your future, into the hopes that one day. You and I will be together."

"I understand. It's just that I'm...."

"Ten, and don't know what you want. Listen. If it will make you feel better. I'll wait for you."

"You really mean it?"

"I pinky swear." Billy said as he held out his pinky.

Rebecca was relieved that Billy was understanding. It made things so much easier, that he was. She was afraid that he would shout, and holler at her. Call her jailbait, or something along those lines. Throw her out, and never see her again. She was lucky, he didn't tear her down. Yet she always had a feeling, that he never would.

"Alright. I'm holding you to it."Rebecca said as she warped her pinky around Billy's

"Good. Now that that's settled. Where do you want to go?"

"How about a burger joint. I'm pretty hungry."

"You read my mind" Billy said as he drove to the nearest fast food resturant.

Meanwhile at the station.

"She just admitted she's in love with Billy. I thought it would take longer than that Albert." William said in a panicky tone.

Albert got up from his chair, took his glasses off, and looked William in the eye.

"Well William. If you didn't cast Billy in the first place. We wouldn't be in this mess."

A man entered the room, and held the ratings sheets. "I hope I'm not interrupting. But we got the ratings back."

"How do they look?" Albert asked as he walked over to the man.

"Their through the roof! Everyone is interested in Billy, and Rebecca's relationship."

Albert took the sheets, and looked them over. "Hmm. I would be ecstatic, if Coen wasn't a lose cannon. He's the one cast member, we can't get under control."

William took the sheets from Albert. "Well, maybe it's better if we let this progress by itself. Who knows, maybe Rebecca will grow out of Billy. Then we will be back on track."

"That's too much of a gamble William. If we allow that, we run the risk of their relationship becoming stronger. No, we have to nip this in the bud. I haven't given up on Aiken. I believe that we can still get Aiken, to pry Rebecca away from Coen."

Willam set the sheets on the conference table. "How? From that talk, her and Elza had. Rebecca's practically glued at the hip to Billy."

"We just have to show Rebecca, that Billy is a two timer. That he's nothing but trouble. After all, girls like to flirt with the dangerous ones. But it's the nice ones they settle down with." Albert said in a slimy, egotistical tone.

"Yet again, how Albert?"

"Meet my secret weapon." Albert said as he pointed to a door

An Asian looking woman, in a blue strapless sheath dress walked in.

"Say hello to Ms. Ada Wong."

William's jaw practically hit the ground when he saw Ada. She had grown up, and looked like she knew her way around. She was certainly dressed skimpy enough.

"It's been a while Ms. Wong. Last time I saw you, you were not so developed."

Ada rolled her eyes. She knew William wasn't in control, and Albert was calling the shots. She had a weakness for Albert, since she met him. She wanted, at least one run in with Albert. So she reminded William of a few certain truths.

"This coming from a married man, with a child at home. I hope you like jailbait then Mr. Birkin, because I'm still seventeen."

"Yes, but you will be eighteen in eleven short days. Plenty of time for you to get close to Billy. Then drive a steak through the heart, of his relationship with Rebecca." Albert said as he put his glasses back on.

Ada never liked Billy. She thought he was a freak, and a piece of shit. She wasn't to thrilled at Albert's plan, but if it got her closer to him. She was willing to do anything.

"I hope you don't expect me, to fuck him."

"No Ms. Wong. Just make out with him, and make sure Rebecca watches."

"I can do that. One broken heart, coming up." Ada said as she walked out of the room.

A/N: Oh boy. Ada is getting involved now. I'm sorry I didn't thank the reviews, in the last chapter. When I wrote that A/N. I had just woken up, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I forgot, and it's a mistake I'll rectify right now. I would like to thank Prisonerksc2-303, USWeasilgirl, and rainfox88 for reviewing chapter three. Now on to the last chapter. I would like to thank rainfox88, Resi Roach, and AerisTifaYuffie for reviewing the previous chapter. Now all is right in the unieverse, and I can sleep better at night. Till next time, peace.


	6. Chapter 6 Ada Wong Stone Cold Bitch

A/N: **Warning! Warning! Read this before continuing!: **This chapter will have Lemon content. This is my first attempt at it, and I already know it's bad. I'm warning you, for your own benefit. If you don't want to read that, skip it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 6. Ada Wong. Stone Cold Bitch.

Raccoon City. July 22nd. 12:00 P.M.

"Hey! You're just in time, for my party Billy!" Ada said as she opened the door to her house.

Billy walked in the door, and was surprised by Ada. She had never been this nice. It was alien, to see Ada act cheery, and happy. Normally she was just a bitch. Her sense of style, hadn't changed much. She still dressed like a harlot. Billy just had a bad feeling, in the pit of his gut.

"I'm supprised you invited me Ada. I didn't think you even gave, a two schilling shit about me." Billy said as he entered the house.

"Well as you can see, the gang's all here." Ada said as she pointed to the room full of guests. The only people who weren't their, were Chris, Jill, Claire, and Elza.

"Why is Rebecca here?" Billy asked as he looked into the room.

"For this." Ada said as she leapt on Billy, and forced her tongue down his throat.

Billy tried to resist, but Ada clamped tighter. Rebecca saw this, and ran out of the house.

"You fucking bitch." Billy said as he got away from Ada.

Ada grabbed on to Billy's groin. "You don't know the half of it."

Billy grabbed Ada's wrist, and violently twisted it. Ada fell to her knees, and tried to get away. Billy looked her straight in the eye.

"I've never hit a woman, but you are really fucking close to getting swatted." Billy let go of Ada, and ran out the door.

Ada shouted out the door. "Fine you pedophile! Chase after a ten year old!"

Billy caught up to Rebecca, and tried to talk to her.

"Rebecca please listen to me."

"Why should I?! You couldn't keep your promise, for eleven lousy days!"

"Rebecca would you just let me explain."

"No! I don't want to see you Billy! Get out of here!" Rebecca shouted as tears ran down he face.

Billy knew he wouldn't get through to Rebecca. He accepted this, and said one last thing, before departing. He already felt a vice on his heart, as he tried to muster the words.

"Fine. I'll respect your wish. I'm going to drop off the radar. Forever. Goodbye Rebecca. I hope you have a full, and happy life."

Rebecca watched, as Billy walked away. She was torn between letting him explain, and just staying put. In the end, she let Billy go. Richard saw everything, and struck while the iron was hot.

"Hey Rebecca, whats wrong?"

"Everyone was right about him! I should have listened!" Rebecca said as she continued to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. You thought he was deeper, but it turned out, he was just a sex addict. Just like Claire said."

"I should apologies to Claire. I wonder if she will take me back, as her friend."

"It's going to be okay Rebecca, were all here for you."

"Thank you so much Richard." Rebecca said as she hugged Richard.

"Hey, that's what true friends are for." Richard said as he hugged Rebecca.

Billy drove to a cliff, and sat on the hood of his car. He looked at the city from the cliff. He had his radio on, and was listening to Guns and Roses Patience.

**'Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you. I'm still alright to smile. Girl, I think about you every day now. Was a time when I wasn't sure, but you set my mind at ease. There is no doubt, you're in my heart now.'**

"Hey Coen. Nice song, Guns and Roses right?"

**'All we need is just a little patience. Said, sugar, make it slow. And we come together fine. All we need is just a little patience.'**

Billy turned his head, and saw Jill. He hopped off the car, and turned the radio down.

"Hey Valentine. Yeah, it's GNR. I like Slash's guitar playing, helps me clear my head. I thought you would be with Redfield."

Jill walked up to Billy. She noticed he wasn't in high spirits. She always liked Billy, mainly because he spoke his mind. He wasn't afraid, to tell it how it is. She wouldn't call her, and Billy's friends. But she didn't always see Billy. He was pretty elusive, and she had a relationship with Chris. That in itself, was a full time job. Jill decided to see what was wrong.

"Chris is in class right now, and I always like to come up here. The view is something else."

"Yeah. It is." Billy said, as he laid on the car.

"You seem bummed out about something. You want to talk about it?" Jill asked as she sat next to him.

Billy explained everything that had happened.

"Well I always had a feeling, that Ada was a slut. This just confirms it."

"The worst part is, I lost my friend. Rebecca saw the whole thing, and ran out of there like a shot."

"You wern't serious, about that promise you made to her. Were you?"

"To be honest Jill, I was. I know it sounds gross, but I had feelings for Rebecca. Of course I would have waited, until she was eighteen to act on them. But I just can't explain, why she's so interesting. I mean she's only ten, and yet she seems like an adult."

Jill was shocked. Her base insticts, told her to be disgusted. But she saw that Billy was honest. She saw that he really would have waited, for her to turn eighteen. She decided, that she would help set things straight.

"Well Billy, I think I can help you out. You know as well as I, that this is a show. Every show has recorded footage, and they keep that footage in the studio. All we have to do, is break in, find the footage of Ada being a slut, and show Rebecca that you didn't break her heart."

"They keep that footage under lock, and key though. How are we going to get to it? And for that matter, how do we know that Albert and William, arn't watching right now?"

"I destroyed all the cameras, and recording devices in the area."

Billy was glad that she did. He liked the fact that Jill was a troublemaker, and didn't like Albert.

"A woman after my own heart. I destroy all the equipment they put in my car."

"Anyway. My dad lied about his job. He is actually a master theif. I learned all I know from him, and I can teach you too."

"How long will that take?"

"Eight years. You were willing to wait that long for Rebecca. So how about waiting that long to get her back?"

"I'm in."

"Good. Meet me at my house, eight o'clock sharp." Jill said as she got up, and walked away.

_Meanwhile at the studio._

"The deed is done boss man. Rebecca's heart has been shattered, and Billy is out of the picture." Ada said as she leaned against the door jam.

"Very good Ms. Wong. I trust you made it convincing."

"Are you kidding? That little brat ran out, as soon as she saw."

"That "brat" as you put it. Happens to be the star, of the most successful show in history. I trust you wont say such things again." Albert said as he got up.

Ada walked up to Albert, and ran her finger up, and down his chest. "I won't. So when do I get my payment?"

"When do you want to collect?"

"Right now." Ada said as she took Albert's glasses off, and kissed him.

Albert moved over to the door, and locked it. He took his jacket off, and threw it to the ground. Ada let up a little, to catch her breath, and then went back to kissing him. She kicked her high heels off, and rolled her sheath dress down to her waist. Exposing her black strapless bra. Albert then took his vest, and shirt off. He broke off of Ada's kiss, and cleared his desk off. Ada licked his bare stomach, and chest. Working her way back to his mouth. She then undid his belt, and his pants. Albert unhooked her bra, and tossed it across the room. He broke off of Ada's kiss, and started licking, and sucking on her breasts. He kicked his shoes off, and striped down to his briefs. he then took Ada's dress completely off, and threw it across the room. He pulled her panties off, and started licking her vagina. Thrusting his tongue deeper into her. He loved the sound of her moaning, as she sat on the desk, and allowed him to continue.

"Uh. I'm cuming." She said as she held on to the desk.

Albert continued to lick, and when he tasted her orgasm, he new he wanted more. Ada pulled away from him, but he still wanted more.

"Uh, uh, uh. Albert. It's my turn now. Ada said as she swapped positions with Albert.

Ada pulled his briefs off, and started to lick the tip of his penis. She saw the look on Albert, and continued. She started to go down on him, sucking on the shaft. Albert's eyes practically rolled backwards. He stopped Ada.

"Get on the desk." Albert said as he changed positions.

Albert slid his penis into Ada. He started with slow, grinding thrusts. Then built up speed gradually. He started thrusting harder.

"Wait." Ada said as she hopped off him, and grabbed a condom out of her purse.

Ada handed the condom to Albert. He put it on, and continued thrusting into Ada. Ada wrapped herself around Albert, and clawed into his back. Albert found the sensation invigorating. He built up to his climax, and ejaculated in the condom. Ada laid on his desk panting.

"That...Was...Amazing." Ada said as she tried catching her breath.

"Hmm. I'll say. Here." Albert said as he handed Ada her clothes.

"You mind if I take one of your cigars?"

"Not at all. Grab me one while you're at it." Albert said as he took the condom off, and cleaned himself up.

Ada grabbed two cigars. She handed one to Albert, who was putting his pants back on. She cut the tip off, and lit her's.

"You mind?" Albert said as he asked for the cutter.

Ada handed him the cutter, as she took a drag on her cigar. She started to get dressed. Albert pulled a Zippo lighter out of his coat pocket, and lit his cigar.

"Everything tastes better, when it's lit by a Zippo." Albert said as he put his shirt, and vest back on.

"Here's to the end of the Billy, and Rebecca friendship." Ada said as she put her dress back on.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Albert said as he finished getting dressed.

The two walked out of Albert's office.

A/N: If you're wondering why, I didn't use a song, from Use Your Illusion 1 or 2. The reason is that those two albums, came out September 17th 1991. So therefore, I had to use GNR Lies. Patience is one of my favorite Guns and Roses songs. Don't get me wrong, I would have totally used Don't Cry, or November Rain. It's just that I couldn't. I know I probably scared people for life, with that sex scene. All I can say is, I warned you. Don't cry to me, about your innocence being robbed. If you were dumb enough, to ignore my warning, and read it anyway. You brought it upon yourself. I have no pity, for self inflicted wounds. For those who were deranged, before reading that. Congrats. You're about as warped as I am, at this point. I want to thank Resi Roach, and rainfox88 for reviewing. Till next time, peace.


	7. Chapter 7 The Best Around

Chapter 7. The Best Around.

Raccoon City. March 25th 1997. 9:00 P.M.

"Okay Jill. I'm here." Billy said as he knocked on the door.

"I heard you Coen. Meet me around back." Jill said as she looked out her window.

Billy walked to the back of the house. He saw Jill come out about five minutes latter.

"You ready for your final test?" Jill asked as she checked he supplies.

"Ready." Billy said as he turned to show Jill the backpack he had on.

"Good. We need a vehicle, no one has seen before."

"Got it covered. Hop in my Cutlass, and I'll show it to you."

Jill got into Billy's Cutlass. Billy drove them to an abandoned auto shop.

"It's in here. I've been working on it for a while, and I know it's road worthy." Billy said as he lifted the garage door.

They walked inside, and saw a red-and-white 1958 Plymouth Fury. It was a beauty. Jill had only seen cars like this, in magazines.

"Say hi to Christine. I couldn't resist. I'm such a fan of the book, and movie." Billy said as he unlocked the car.

"Oh my god. It's so awesome Billy. I can't believe how talented, you are at this. Where did you get it?" Jill said as she looked at the car.

"Would you belive Monroeville, Pennsylvania? From an old guy, who sold it to me for two hundred and fifty dollars?"

Jill rolled her eyes. She had read the book, and saw the movie. She wasn't going to buy, the story that the car, was really possessed.

"Come on, be serious."

"Fine. I bought it in Chicago. From a guy, who had no idea, what he was sitting on."

"Okay. That's better." Jill said as she hopped in.

"You aren't going to ask how I left Raccoon. Or how I got it here, without anyone knowing?" Billy said as he got in.

Jill had a good idea of how Billy did it. But she decided to humor him anyway, and ask.

"Well I would assume, you did all this under the cover of night."

"Well of course. That was easy. The part that was the bitch, was sneaking this car in. But I managed to "persuade", a few of the guards to look the other way."

"You beat the shit out of them. Didn't you?"

"Pretty much." Billy said as he started the car.

"Well I have to admit, it is a beauty." Jill said as she fastened her seat belt.

"Yup. Lets go." Billy said as he backed the car out, and drove toward the studio.

They arrived at the studio, and got out of the car. They put ski masks on, and Jill went up to the front door. She started picking the lock.

"Okay. This is the easy part. You remember how I taught you, to hack the system?"

Billy poped open the security pannle, and hacked the system. "Yeah, I'm on it."

"Is it disarmed?" Jill asked as she finished picking the lock.

"Yup, says disarmed right here." Billy said as he pointed to the panel.

"Good. Let's get in, and get out." Jill said as she entered the building. Billy followed.

Billy pulled out a blue print of the studio, he got from a storage area. He started to go over the schematics.

"Okay. According to the scimatics, the film vault is right here."

"The basement, aw fuck." Jill said as she looked at the map.

"What's wrong?"

"They have a laser system. That's what's wrong."

"Well. I guess we just have to be careful."

Jill didn't even dignify Billy, with a look. She stuck to the plan at hand, and kept her cool.

"Fine. But we need to be precises. One slip up, and we'll never get that footage." Jill said as she opened the basement door.

"Okay. So how hard is this going to be?" Billy asked as he walked down the steps

"Knowing Umbrella. Hard." Jill said. As she got down the steps, and used a spray to see the lasers.

The lasers were in a tight mesh, and you would have been lucky, to get a quarter through. Jill's jaw dropped, and she shook her head.

"Oh yeah. It's going to be goddamn impossible. Look at this, a mouse couldn't make it." Jill said as she looked at the grid.

"I don't think it'll be that hard. I found the control panel. Give me a sec, and I can hack it." Billy said as he started typing.

He got to a screen, and saw a password screne. He thought about what the password could be.

"I got it."

Billy typed in Chambers, and the access was granted. The lasers turned off, and the vault opened.

"How did you know that?"

"Come on. You really think, it would be anything else, besides Rebecca's last name?" Billy said as he walked forward.

"Yeah I guess." Jill said as she walked forward.

The two entered the vault, and found more than they bargained for. Jill found a tape, and popped it into a monitor, in the vault. She saw Ada, and Albert.

"Billy. Look at this." Jill said, as she called Billy over.

"What is it?"

"I found the surveillance tapes for Albert's office. I was going through them. I learned that Albert, and William have a vendetta against you."

"Yeah, what else is new?"

"Albert, and Ada have been doing the horizontal monster mash. It seems that since her eighteenth birthday, they've been driving it home." Jill said as she pointed to the monitor.

Billy watched, as Albert and Ada had sex. The sight sickened him.

"That fucking whore. I knew she was in, on splitting Rebecca and I up."

"Not just her. Richard Aiken, and most surprising Claire."

Billy heard Claire, and was angry. Why did Claire get involved? What did he do, to get on her bad side?

"Your boyfriends sister! I can't believe this shit! What did I ever do?!"

"Well. I think it's because, Claire didn't want to see Rebecca get hurt."

"You know what. I can see her point. I don't blame Claire for being suspicious."

"Yeah. I think when your only picture, to the male psyche is Chris. Then yeah, it's hard not to be suspicious."

Jill loved Chris, but he wasn't the sharpest around. The stories Jill could have told, would have taken an eternity to finish. And all of them, with a less than flattering perspective, on Chris' common sense.

"Well we got what we came for. Let's take the tapes, and leave."

The two made their way, back to Billy's car. They drove back to the garage.

_The studio, the next day._

"What do you mean we were robbed?! Isn't it your job as security chief, to make sure that doesn't happen?!"

"Well yes Mr. Wesker. But from the looks of it, it was an inside job."

"So you're telling me. That someone in this building, is a thief?!"

"Yes sir."

"You're fired. Have your desk cleared out, by the end of the day."

William walked into the room, and saw the security chief, mumble under his breath. He decide to see what happened.

"What happened Albert?"

"We were robbed William. The thieves took footage from my office, and the show."

"That's awful, who did it?"

"We don't know. They concealed their identities, and drove a car I have never seen before."

"What car?"

"A fifty eight Plymouth Fury."

A fifty eight Fury? Who drove a car like that? It wasn't like, they were easy to come by. The last time William saw a car like that, was in a movie.

"I've only seen that car in movies."

"Funny you should mention that. Because it looked, just like the car in Christine."

"Really?!"

"See for yourself." Albert said as he pointed to the monitor.

William watched the footage, and saw the car.

"My god, it does. So what? We put out an A.P.B., for a Plymouth Fury, that looks like Christine?"

"I think I have a good idea, of who is behind this. I can't prove it now, but when I do. There will be hell to pay!" Albert said as he stormed out of the room.

_Meanwhile in the city._

"Thanks for helping me Jill. No one should bother that car, where I put it." Billy said as he grabbed his backpack.

"Good. The last thing we need is Albert, and William getting wise to us." Jill said as she got into Billy's Cutlass.

"So where can I take you?"

"Chris'. I normally go there to pick him up."

"Why do you date Chris again?"

"Cause he's funny, and sweet. I know a lot of people, think he's a simpleton. But he has a charm, all his own."

"Okay. I'm going to stop you there, cause I don't want you to go into detail." Billy said as he started his car.

"So what are you going to do with the tapes?" Jill asked as she got in.

"I'll edit the show's footage together, then show the tape to Rebecca, on her eighteenth birthday."

"Okay. Why?"

"I don't want her to have to go to an orphanage. She's still a minor, and would be under state care. I want to see her again, I don't want to hunt for her."

Jill saw the logic in Billy's plan. It would be hard to find her, if she was in state care.

Billy drove to Chris' and picked him up.

"Hey Coen. Why you with my girl?"

Billy didn't want Chris to blow, his and Jill's hard work. He liked Chris, but didn't want him, to lead Albert and William on. So he lied.

"She was helping me move somethings, into my apartment last night."

"Alright. Well how are we going to get back then?"

"You have a cell?" Billy asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll give you my number. Just call me, when you're done with work." Billy said as he handed Chris a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Cool. Thanks Billy." Chris said as he got in the back.

Billy drove Chris and Jill to the police station.

A/N: To answer your question boss_slayer, Ada was eighteen in the last chapter. We are still cool, but I warned you. I told everyone, that if they didn't want to read the sex scene, then skip it. Apparently that went as well as expected. Oh well, I guess someone had to suffer. I would like to thank Resi Roach, rainfox, USWeasilgirl, Hazel1406, and boss_slayer for reviewing. I regret nothing! Til next time, peace.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 8. The Truth Comes Out.

October 25th 1998. Raccoon City. 1:00 P.M.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey Rebecca. Happy birthday!" Richard said as Rebecca opened the door.

"Richard! Oh it's so nice to see you. Come in." Rebecca said as she let Richard in.

"Well here is your gift." Richard said as he handed Rebecca a book.

"A book about medicine. Thanks Richard." Rebecca said as she hugged Richard.

Richard's hands moved farther south, then they should have. As Richard felt Rebecca up.

"Richard, no."

"Oh come on. We've been dating for four years now."

"No, Richard."

Richard persisted anyway.

"I said no!" Rebecca said as she pushed Richard away.

"She said no Richard. Don't you understand, the meaning of that word?"

"Billy?!" Rebecca asked as she looked at the doorway.

Billy walked into the house, and up to Rebecca. Richard bolted out the door. He didn't want to get beat.

"Why did you come here Billy?" Rebecca asked.

"It's your birthday. I wanted to give you your gift."

"You broke my heart, and now after eight years, you give me a present?! It's a little late for you Billy."

"I came to give you your freedom."

Rebecca heard this, and was confused. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"Your whole life has been a T.V. show, broadcast worldwide. You are a major celebrity, by merely drawing breath."

"If this is your idea of a joke. It's a pretty sick one."

"If you don't believe me. Then watch the gift I got you." Billy said as he put a tape in Rebecca's VCR.

Rebecca sat down, and watched all the events that transpired. She felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, and crushed on the floor. She forced herself through the entire tape, and had learned that her life was a lie. Rebecca broke down, and cried into Billy's shoulder. Billy wrapped his arms around her, and comforted her.

"I...I can't believe it! My whole life up til now, was broadcast worldwide! I feel so used, so manipulated! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Rebecca asked as she slapped Billy hard across the face.

Billy merely held Rebecca closer, and explained. He wanted Rebecca to understand.

"You were too young. If you knew, that your life was planed. How would you have reacted back then? Now that you know, the network has to release you. So you would have gone to an orphanage. Because you were a minor, until today."

Rebecca's heart stopped. She pieced together the fact, that the people she lived with, weren't her real parents.

"You mean to tell me. That the people I spent, the last eighteen years of my life with. Are not my biological parents?!"

"That's correct. They were people the network hired, to be your parents."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rebecca said as she ran to the bathroom, and shut the door.

Billy heard Rebecca throwing up, and then the sound of the toilet flushing. he heard the faucet running, and a brushing sound. Rebecca emerged from the bathroom. She looked tired, and beat down. Her posture was slouched, and she looked emotionally drained. She walked up to Billy, and collapsed in his arms. She started crying again. Billy held her tight. He didn't want her to be sad, but let her get it out. It was better for her this way.

"I'm sorry you had to learn this way dollface. That so many people hurt you, for the sake of T.V. ratings." Billy said as he ran his hand through Rebecca's hair.

"I missed you so much Billy. Thank you for telling me the truth."

"I made a promise to you. A promise that I never broke, I waited for you."

"I wish I could say the same. I can't believe Ada, Claire, and Richard. I'm so mad at them right now!"

"Don't blame Claire. She was always watching your back. Richard, and Ada basically wanted fame. Claire is a true friend."

"Thanks for putting it in perspective. I love you Billy."

"And I love you too Rebecca."

Rebecca looked up at Billy. She moved in closer, and Billy did the same. The were about to kiss, when they heard a clapping noise.

"Congratulations Mr. Coen. You have destroyed my T.V. show." Albert said as he entered the house.

"It's over Albert, Rebecca knows everything. You have to let her go."

"Hmph. Ever the knight in shining armour. Well Mr. Coen. You have never heard, of the show must go on." Albert said as he pulled out a syringe.

"What's that?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the syringe.

"It's a little something, developed by Tricell pharmacies. It's a memory wipe basically. When I inject this into you Ms. Chambers, you wont remember a thing."

Rebecca held on to Billy, and hid behind him.

"Don't worry Rebecca, I won't let him touch you." Billy said as he raised his fists.

"Ha! You think you can fight me? I have fought, in mixed martial arts competitions world wide. And I have yet to lose." Albert said as he set the syringe down, and took his glasses and jacket off.

"Like I care, you wont hurt Rebecca again!" Billy said as he swung at Albert.

Albert bobbed and weaved away from Billy's punches.

"You're too sloppy, and undisciplined." Albert said as he swept Billy's legs, and stood on his throat.

"You let your raw emotions, fuel your fighting. With one simple move. I could crush your throat, and kill you."

"Please let him go! I'll do whatever you want, just please let Billy go!" Rebecca said as tears ran down her face.

"Fine." Albert said as he took his foot off of Billy's throat.

"Albert. It's time to stop this." William said as he entered the house.

"William. What are you doing here?" Albert asked as he looked at William.

"I'm here to ask you to, willingly let this go."

"I shall do no such thing." Albert said as he glared at William.

"In eighteen years. You have made more money, than can be counted. You have overseen the most popular television show. To ever be broadcast world wide. You have become more powerful, then ever imagined. Why can't you just let this end, on a high note? And let Rebecca live her life."

Albert was enraged by William's words. How dare he suggest such a thing? Their was too much on the line for Albert, to simply walk away.

"I have invested too much time, and effort into this show. To just let it end. You know what the original plan was. She is the star, until she dies. I intend to make that....."

Albert felt a sharp sting, as Billy injected the serum into him. Within seconds, Albert forgot everything that had happened.

"Who are you people, and who am I?" Albert asked as he looked at everyone.

"I'll take care of him. You kids have a good life." William said as he escorted Albert out.

"What do we do now?" Rebecca asked as she looked at Billy.

"Lets gather our friends, and leave." Billy said as he grabbed onto Rebecca's hand, and walked out the door with her.

"What happened to your Cutlass?" Rebecca asked as she looked at Billy's Plymouth Fury.

"It's in a storage shed in Chicago. I went there to trade cars. This is Christine. I called her that, because that's what she looks like."

"I didn't know you were a Stephen King fan."

"Theirs a lot you still don't know dollface. Hop in." Billy said as he opened the car door for Rebecca.

"Okay Billy Goat." Rebecca said as she hopped in.

Billy was annoyed by that name. Why did she have to call him that?

"Do you really have to call me Billy Goat?"

"Do you really have to call me dollface?"

"Okay, I get the point." Billy said, as he turned the engine over.

"So. Did you restore Christine, like you did your Cutlass?"

"You know it."

"Before we go, I want to do one thing."

"What's that?" Billy asked.

Rebecca leaned in and kissed Billy. It was soft at first, but then Billy took over. He moved over to Rebecca, and was on top of her. Billy then pulled away.

"What's wrong? Was it something I did?"

"It wasn't you Rebecca. I just think, this is going a little too fast."

"I guess. I mean it has been eight years, since we saw each other."

"I just don't want us to be in a relationship, based on the physical aspect of love."

"I know. I mean we've waited this long, to be together. What's another few months." Rebecca said as she grabbed Billy's hand.

"My life hasn't been the same, since we met. You are the best thing, that ever happened to me." Billy said as he slightly tightened his grip on Rebecca's hand.

"I love you Billy."

"I love you too Rebecca."

"Well then. Lets get our friends, and see what Christine can do." Rebecca said as she let go of Billy, and fastened her seat belt

"Alright then, hold on to your seat." Billy said as he fastened his seat belt, and put the car into drive.

Billy put his foot on the gas, and booked down the road.

A/N: Well they call me the breeze, I keep rolling down the road. Oh sorry, I like Skynard. I would like to thank Resi Roach, rainfox88, Ranger McFriendly, Jordan Downz, boss_slayer, and luffleschu for reviewing. Only one chapter left guys. Then this story is complete. Til next time, peace.


	9. Chapter 9 Alls Well That Ends Well

Chapter 9. Alls Well That Ends Well.

July 8th 2000. Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. 11:00 A.M.

Billy and Rebecca sat out on the padio of their house. Jill, Chris, Claire, and Elza were there.

"Claire. Elza. How did you meet your boyfriends?" Rebeccaasked as she looked at the two men. That were with Claire, and Elza.

"Well I meet Leon through Chris. Leon is one of Chris, and Jill's co-workers down at the station." Claire said as she sat with Leon.

"I meet Jack at a night club. He was really shy at first, but I got him to warm up." Elza said as she held on to Jack's hand.

Billy looked at Jack, and had to ask, why he was at a night club.

"I beg your pardon Jack, but you don't look, like the night club type."

"I'm not. One of my army buddies, dragged me along. He was trying to get is dick wet, and thought a night club, would be a good spot. He wanted me as his wing man. Fortunately I met Elza, and forgot all about him. He was pretty pissed, that I got Elza's number, and he got a swift kick in the balls. He pissed off a woman, who wanted to be left alone."

"Well at least you got something out of it. So how long, have you two been dating?"

"Three months next Wednesday." Elza said, as she drank some of her pineapple juice.

"What about you Rebecca. How did you meet Billy?" Leon asked as he looked at Rebecca.

"You never saw The Chambers Show?" Rebecca asked.

"What's that?" Leon asked with a puzzled look.

Rebecca always hated, talking about the show. She wanted to crawl under a rock, whenever anyone recognised her. She just wanted a time, when she wouldn't have to, ever mention that show again.

"It was one of the worst experiences, of my life. Basically, I was the property of Umbrella Media Inc. They made a show, out of all the events that happened to me. I was monitored, and so was Chris, Claire, Jill, Elza, and Billy. There were other people, but I don't like mentioning them."

"Wow. I can't believe I never heard, of something like that. I guess I am buried, under too much paperwork." Leon said as he scratched his head.

"You guess?! You come home each night, with a mountain of it. I'm surprised you haven't fallen over yet." Claire said as she looked at Leon.

"So. How have you two been fairing, since the show was canceled?" Elza asked as she looked at Billy, and Rebecca.

As much as she hated the show. Rebecca had to thank it. If it never happened, she might have never met Billy. As horrible as that show was, it did give her Billy.

"We have been great! Billy has been featured, in a few car magazines for his restoration work. And I have been doing great as a doctor." Rebecca said as she drank some of her fruit juice.

Leon looked at his beeper, as it rang. "Ugh! Duty calls. Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to get back to the grind."

Claire stopped Leon, by grabbing his shoulder. "Oh no you don't. It's your day off Leon."

"Claire. It's important."

"What's important? You ride a desk. It's not like you're in the streets."

"What rank is Leon?" Billy asked as he watched on.

"Lieutenant." Leon said as he tried to get past Claire.

"Your job requires you, to supervise watch shifts right."

Leon was shocked. Not many people knew, what a police lieutenant did.

"That's right Billy."

"So what you're telling me, is that you are the only guy, who can do that job?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm trying to impress the higher ups."

"By working yourself to death? It's not a sin, to take your scheduled days off." Billy said as he got up.

"You're right Billy. You know what, I'm going to tell them that it's my day off." Leon said as he called, and told the precinct that he wasn't coming in.

"Thanks Billy, for getting Leon to stay." Claire said as she hugged Billy.

"You're welcome Claire."

"So you guys feel like playing some card games?" Jack asked as he got up.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Elza said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you say that Elza?" Rebecca asked.

Elza finished her juice. "Go ahead, and play a few games with Jack. You'll see what I mean."

Everyone went in the house, and Billy got a deck of playing cards.

"Okay the game is Blackjack." Jack said as he took the cards, and dealed them.

_Eight hours later._

"Fuck!" Billy said as he threw his cards to the center of the table.

"I can't believe it! How do you keep winning?!" Rebeccaasked, as she looked at Jack with disgust.

"I warned you guys, eight hours ago. Jack is a card shark. He rarely ever loses." Elza said, as she laid on the couch.

"Have you ever gone to Vegas, or Atlantic City?" Chris asked as he looked at Jack.

"Yeah. But I walk into places like that, to have fun. Not to make money." Jack said as he cut, and shuffled the deck.

Billy got up, and walked toward the bedroom. "I think I'll pass on the card game."

"Me too. I'm done losing for now." Rebecca said as she followed Billy.

"Well then I think it's time for us to go. It was nice catching up." Jill said, as she walked towrad the door.

"Bye guys." Rebecca said as she watched everyone leave.

Rebecca walked to the bedroom, and hopped on the bed next to Billy.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Billy's core. "Well we have the house all to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

Billy wrapped an arm around Rebecca's shoulder. "Well babe, I've been thinking. Maybe it's time we started a family."

Rebecca's eyes lit up, and she looked at Billy. A family? He wanted a family. Rebecca's head, was swimming in a sea of emotions.

"You mean it?"

Billy put his hand on top of Rebecca's. "Of course I do. I'm not getting any younger, and I want to be a dad, before I hit my forties. Of course, this is all up to you. I can't force you, to have a child."

"Billy. I have always wanted, to be a mom. Of course we can start a family." Rebecca said as she let go of Billy, and started kissing him.

Billy worked his hands down Rebecca's back, and lifted her shirt slowly off of her. Rebecca did the same, and undid Billy's belt, and pants. Billy fliped Rebecca on her back, and started to undo her pants. Billy then took his pants off, and slid Rebecca's off.

"Billy. Stop."

"What is it? I thought you wanted this."

"I do. It's just that, I thought of something. We both work during the day. Who's going to look after our child?"

Billy was dreading this. She was right, who would look after the child? Billy decided to bring, up his decision.

"If you want me to. I can be a mechanic, on the side. I mean, you're pretty much the bread winner, as it is."

Rebecca was shocked. She didn't expect Billy, to sacrifice his career, and be a stay at home dad. He must have really wanted a child.

"I can't make you do that. You love being a mechanic."

"Rebecca. I'm the one, who suggested we have a child. I've thought about this, a lot. If anyone has to stay at home, and look after our child. I'll be the one, to sacrifice my career."

"Okay then. You're sure about this?" Rebecca said as she kissed Billy again.

"Positive."

Billy undid Rebecca's bra, and removed her panties. He then slid his boxers off. Rebecca looked at him, and nodded her head in approval. Billy inserted himself into her. Rebecca moaned in pleasure with each stroke. Billy started to build up speed, and depth with each thrust. Rebecca wrapedher arms around his neck, and moved with the motion. Eventually she reached her climax, and her vaginal walls tightened around Billy's penis. Billy wasn't far behind, and he ejaculated into Rebecca. Billy removed himself from Rebecca, and laid next to her on the bed.

"So, how long will it take to know?" Billy asked as he wraped his arm around Rebecca's shoulder, and pulled her close to him.

"Well. It's our first time trying. Statistically, we have a very small chance. Theirs less than, a twenty-seven percent chance, of me conceiving. Within the first month of trying." Rebecca said as she laid her arm on Billy's chest.

"When you put it like that, it makes me worried."

"All we can do now is hope. Hope that I conceived."

Billy sat up, and grabbed his boxers."Well. I'm going to throw my boxers back on, and go watch a movie."

"What one?"

"Groundhog Day."

"Okay just let me throw a nightgown on." Rebecca said as she got up, and walked to the closet.

Billy threw his boxers on, and walked into the living room.

"Okay, lets see here." Billy said as he scanned the shelf of movies.

"You looking for something?" Rebecca said as she handed Billy a copy of Groundhog Day.

"Where did you get this?"

"You left it in the bedroom, the last time you watched it."

"Oh. I remember now." Billy said as he walked to the VCR, and put the tape in.

Rebecca sat on the couch, Billy sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, and they watched the movie.

April 17th 2001. Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. 9:34 A.M.

"Okay Ms. Chambers, just one more big push."

Rebecca pushed, and the sound of crying filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Rebecca was overcome with joy. It was the best day of her life, she finally got to meet her son.

"Good job honey." Billy said as he kissed Rebecca.

"Mr. Coen, would you like to cut the cord?"

"Sure."

Billy cut the cord. The doctors cleaned, and weighed the baby. They wrapped the child in a blanket, and handed him to Rebecca.

"He's one and a half feet, and weighs seven pounds fifteen ounces." The doctor said as he walked toward the door.

"So what should we name him?" Billy asked as he looked at Rebecca.

"Andrew. Andrew Oliver Coen."

"That has a good ring to it." Billy said as he looked at his son.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure." Billy said as he took Andrew into his arms.

Claire entered the room, with the others. "Is that your guys new baby?"

"Yes it is. Say hello to Andrew Oliver Coen everyone." Rebecca said as she looked at the group.

"Oh he's so cute. He looks like a mixture of both of you." Jill said as she looked at Andrew.

"I don't see it." Chris said as he looked at Andrew.

"That's because you're blind in one eye, and wall eyed in the other." Leon said as he walked toward Claire.

Chris stormed over to Leon, but Jill pulled him back.

"Are you crazy Chris? This is a hospital, and Rebecca just gave birth. For once, just let what Leon says go."

"Fine."

Things settled down, and everyone got to see Andrew. After a while, everyone left. Billy stayed, and let Rebecca and Andrew rest. He fell asleep in a chair that was in the room.

_The next day._

Billy and Rebecca entered the house with Andrew. Andrew was asleep, and Rebecca was beat. Billy took Andrew to the nursery, he set up with Rebecca. He set Andrew in the crib, and put a blanket over him. Rebecca walked in, and watched Billy.

"Shh. He's out cold. I think this will be, the only moment of peace, we'll have." Billy whispered to Rebecca.

Rebecca walked over to the crib, and looked at her son.

"He's so handsome, just like his daddy. He truly is a blessing. I'm so lucky to have both of you in my life." Rebecca whispered.

Billy grabbed Rebecca's hand, and looked her in the eyes. "Let's go honey. You look like you could use a nap."

The two parents left the room, and let Andrew dream away.

A/N: And that concludes another fic. Well It's a happy ending, with Billy, and Rebecca as parents. If you wonder why I don't have them get married, it's because I really don't believe in it. I know I sound like a cold hearted cynic, but I just don't see the point. What's the difference between loving each other, and having a piece of paper that says you love each other? Not to mention, you have to pay to get a licence that says you're married. I guess the only reason you would in the States, is for tax reasons. I mean it's expensive to be single, in the U.S. If you are, you get hammered in taxes. Otherwise fifty percent of all marriages fail. So I don't see it. I know a lot of people, will probably get their pitchforks, and torches, but it's not the first time. Anyway, I would like to thank boss_slayer, Luffleschu, rainfox88, Ranger McFriendly, and Resi Roach. Thank you everyone who followed this story. Til the next story, peace! Oh, and sorry about the Lemon content. If it seems more lazy, then the last. It's becasuse it is. I didn't feel like writting another Lemon scene, and this fic will be the last time I do. Yet again, peace.


End file.
